Georgia Bell
History Early Life Georgia Bell was born to Elizabeth and Colin Bell, on 22nd September 1992. (DW: Georgia and the Magnet Warriors) She was also living with her brother Richard Bell, and cousin Rob Slater, due to family circumstances (DW: Georgia and the Magnet Warriors, The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) When Georgia was very young, she dropped her ice cream, and her brother had given her his. On her seventh birthday, Richard and Rob dropped her Birthday Cake on the carpet, leaving a distinctive burn. (DW: Neurosis) Rob left in 2009, and lost contact with the Bells. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) Richard opened up his chip shop soon after. (DW: The Demon Headmaster) After performing badly in her GCSE's, she was introduced to Brian Mason who worked at the local bakery. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) This was by her mum Elizabeth, who really wished she would redo her exams. (DW: Georgia and the Magnet Warriors) She quickly found she was attracted to Brian, but she was afraid to say anything in case it spoiled their relationship. (DW: Slitheen School, Attack of the Clowns) Georgia's life changed at Christmas 2009, when the Magnet Warriors invaded. She was working in the bakery when the Earth's riches were magnetised, and she was pulled up into the air. Georgia's Christmas continued to be odd, and a few weeks later she met Conner Bennet on his way to school. (DW: Georgia and the Magnet Warriors, Conner) Early Adventures The Doctor arrived back on Earth after escaping from the Magnet Warriors, and the TARDIS landed in a park in South London. Georgia warmed to him at once, offering to help, to escape boredom. He somewhat reluctantly accepted, and the two went to her house to research the Marr Factory, where the Magnet Warriors were based. They ran across London and went to the factory as another magnetisation occurred. They investigated the Factory, when Georgia was kidnapped by a Magnet Warrior. The Doctor met UNIT once more, and they held a talk with the Magnet Warriors. Thanks to the TARDIS translation circuits, Georgia was able to read Magnusgrainish, and blew up the ship. The Doctor arrived in the TARDIS, and offered her the trip of a lifetime. (DW: Georgia and the Magnet Warriors) The Doctor first took Georgia to Whitechapel, London, in 1888. It was 9th November, at nearly 10:45 in the morning. Once there they met Jack the Ripper, who was in fact an alien blow fish, previously encountered by Torchwood. (DW: First Glance) They then traveled to Woman Wept, and helped crashed alien Jabba. (DW: Woman Wept) Then Georgia arrived home, and her family discovered the truth of her travels. (DW: Back Home) The Doctor next took Georgia to the Isle of Wight, the planet, where they met the Doctor's old friend Robot TWELVE. (DW: The Isle of Wight) At some point Georgia began writing a diary of her travels, which included a trip to Moon Ctrl, and fighting off a man in a mushroom costume, for which she earned a TARDIS key. (DW: Conner', 'Attack of the Clowns) She returned home once more and persuaded her brother Richard to document these stories. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) Conner Bennet After being tested on their recent adventures, the Doctor offered to take Georgia back to Earth. To their surprise, they landed inside Conner Bennet's wardrobe. Georgia instantly made friends with Conner, and the two were instrumental in stopping the Octopli. Georgia persuaded the Doctor to offer Conner a place in the TARDIS, which he willingly accepted.(DW: Conner) The Doctor then took the two of them to Medieval England, where he became Robin Hood, and Conner and Georgia joined a band of outlaws. (DW: Maids, Myths and Monsters) They travelled to New Earth, where Georgia was apparently killed by Harassers. (DW: Cats in the Kingdom) They next returned to Earth, where the Slitheen were planning to hypnotise school children. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) It was then that Georgia lost her brother Richard, which made her very sad, and even consider leaving the Doctor. Instead, she offered Brian a place in the TARDIS, which he declined. Zac Pemberton, Conner's friend, was offered the place instead, which he accepted. (DW: Slitheen School) Together they went to Vesualas, where Hollywood had ruined the planet. (DW: Spirits of the Past) The Doctor next took them to a beautiful planet. (DW: Resting Place) They also hunted a monster Fish, which was revealed to be a woman in a suit. (DW: Go Fish) They then went back in time and met Oliver Cromwell. Georgia was worried when Conner caught a mysterious plague, but was preoccupied by Sergeant Jones, who she developed a relationship with. (DW: Be Civil) Georgia and Conner defeated some Giant Spiders with the Doctor, while Zac stayed in the TARDIS. (DW: Grown in Fear) They then went to Blackpool, where they decided to return home. (DW: Virtual Reality) After Zac left the TARDIS to be with Kaylie, (DW: Game Over), the Doctor took Georgia and Conner to a space lorry. (DW: P1an3t T34) And the house of Sir Everton, a previous companion of the Doctor, where they were attacked by a Space Chicken. (DW: Crystal Glare) They then went to the village of Farringham, where they saved Joan Redfern from Scarecrows and Petr Costravalos. (DW: A Study in the Straw) Next they went to a deserted Space Docks, where Gasolemu threatened the lives of the SS Supreme Crew. (DW: Silent Ice) And the far future where they looked after Althorn, who escaped to Colin and Elizabeth's book club on Earth. (DW: Book Club) Daleks and Cybermen Conner recieved a phone call while the Doctor and Georgia fought a Splurge in 2005. (DW: Rena Peakes) He was told to come back to Earth, and he agreed. The Doctor landed the TARDIS in Portsmouth, where Georgia and Conner boarded the Spidership. It was revealed the Daleks were in charge, and a large battle errupted on the Spidership with the Daleks and Magnet Warriors, and on Earth with Giant Spiders. Among the dead were the Doctor's friend Private Roxanne, Zac's friend Harry Ladbrook, and Conner. (DW: The Spidership/ Betrayal and Death) The Doctor took Georgia, Zac, Kaylie, Beth and Catherine back to Portsmouth. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) The TARDIS was pulled through time, and landed at Christmas. Kaylie and Zac had been investigating the Marr Factory, which had reopened under new management. Georgia and the Doctor were involved when it was revealed the Cybermen were behind it, as well as an alien called Teresa. Her parents were nearly upgraded, but Georgia managed to stop the invaders. It was then that she met Rob Slater, her cousin, for the first time in several years. He, along with a PC Walsh, tried to stop the Cybermen, but Rob was killed. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) Georgia still managed to enjoy Christmas, even though the Doctor accidentally gave her a biting hand. (DW: Christmas Claws) Boarding the TARDIS yet again, along with Zac Pemberton, the Doctor took Georgia to a peaceful planet for a memorial plague for Conner. It happened to be during a Zygon invasion, however. (DW: The New Zygon World) Leaving Zac behind, the Doctor and Georgia travelled to Ancient Egypt, where they encountered the Doctor's old flame Cleopatra, and two Sphinxes. (DW: He Called Her Cleo) They then landed in a warehouse in the future, where a hungry Hag ate everything she met. (DW: Hungry Hag) Conner's Return Georgia was rather shocked to find that Conner Bennet had survived the events on the Spidership, and he, the Doctor, and new friends Holly and Kirsty teamed up to save the Earth. Georgia arrived in an alternate timeline to find that TimeSpan had crashed, destroying much of the Earth, and leaving father Colin trapped in Tesco's. (DW: TimeSpan) The Doctor then took Conner home to see Zac and Kaylie. Georgia was helped by Brian Mason, who she saw for the first time in over a year. They both met Lucy Stuart, and Brian started dating her. (DW: Fun at the Fair/ Attack of the Clowns) They next travelled to an Indian Jungle, where Georgia exposed a murderer. (DW: Jungle Journey) She also exposed her ability to bitch, and proved vital in discovering Colourless Colour - a substance in the water in the year 2099 that regressed its drinkers to children. (DW: Colourless Colour) Georgia was attacked in a Forest in Norway in 1906, and stopped Rack, the devil-like soothsayer. (DW: Angels and Demons) She also stopped a dangerous monster, nearly losing her life during the process. (DW: Message Received) Georgia next helped Conner revise for his GCSE's, before stopping a Graske in Ireland with Sarah Jane Smith. (DW: Graske Attack) She next travelled to 1945, before the TARDIS, containing the Doctor and Conner slipped forwards through a crack in time and ended up in the 32nd Century. Georgia worked as a Nurse; stopping some alien Gold with Pippa Blackwell. She was left shocked after Pippa was revealed to be working with Petr Costravalos. (DW: Fragmented/ Black and Gold) She then travelled to Pluto, where her memory was wiped (DW: Snowfall in the City) before heading to Japan, where she was rescued from drowning by Conner. She was excited when Korena Hashimoto joined them in the TARDIS, happy to have someone to share fashion with. (DW: Hide and Seek) Travels with Korena Korena's first trip through time was to 1979, where Georgia saved her from Mud Monsters. (DW: Summer of '79) They next travelled into the future, where they became stranded on the planet Ytee. (DW: Future Forever?) After the TARDIS exploded, they were also stranded in the Heron Jungle. Georgia was relieved when it was fixed and they could continue on their travels. (DW: Neurosis) While she hunted a Yeti with the Doctor and Conner, Korena was attacked at her Ski Lodge, and Georgia was annoyed when she killed the Yeti, but happy to still have Korena. (DW: Spiralling) They next travelled to 2007, where they saved Rena Peakes from a Wooshby. (DW: The Two Renas) She then investigated the World Enders Cult with Conner, before travelling to Aquari Aquatics, where she watched in dispair as the Aquari began to destroy the Earth. (DW: Aquari Aquatics) Remaining in the Aquari Aquatics Factory, Georgia was scared when the Doctor left in the TARDIS. She was captured by the Master, but escaped when Julian was able to teleport out of his chains. Together, along with Conner, Lee Hashimoto and Donald Digit, they destroyed the Master's computer, and got the teleport system back online. When the Doctor returned, Georgia travelled to Russia to release the Cymigium Ditroxide that would kill the Aquari. She was saddened at the apparent death of Korena, leaving with the Doctor in the TARDIS, moments before Korena woke up. (DW: The Water's Song) Further Adventures Distraught at Korena's apparent death, the Doctor dropped Georgia at home. Two months later, she received a phone call from a worried Zac. Arriving at St. Mark's School, she heard the TARDIS dematerialising. She ran onto the roof, but discovered that she had just imagined it, and she was missing the Doctor. Conner stayed at the Bell house for Christmas, but on Christmas morning, the pair, along with Colin, were captured by Dux Ducis. They stayed in a white light they christened 'nowhere land', also seeing the Church arrive there. After an unknown length of time, they returned back to Earth, and, two months later, the Doctor agreed to let them back into the TARDIS. (DW: Christmas Bells) Alternate Timelines When Donna Noble was forced to turn right instead of left on her way to H.C. Clements, she never met the Doctor. This caused Georgia to have not meet the Doctor either. She died when she visited her grandmother in the Royal Hope Hospital, where she ran out of oxygen. (DW: Turn Left) When the Doctor and Georgia visited the TimeSpan ship, Georgia was transported to an alternate timeline where TimeSpan had crashed into Earth. She met fellow survivor Guard Ben Daniels, and the two discussed the future. When Georgia realised it was Earth, she found her mother, and learnt her father was trapped in Tesco. Realising it was the lifts that sent people back and forwards in time, Georgia found a working one, and journeyed back to the TimeSpan ship, where her being with the Doctor saved the Earth. (DW: TimeSpan) Bell, Georgia Bell, Georgia Bell, Georgia Bell, Georgia